Virtual team tools Wiki
Introduction Group Creation Group Infancy Platform Matrix Playbook Nuts and Bolts Optimal online platform for your virtual team to thrive while taking Coursera Introduction Group Creation Searching for a group can be an arduous task if you don't know what kind of group members you want, or even where to start. Coursera Local Groups Coursera offers a way to find group members according to area. However, some drawbacks include finding a way to narrow down coursera students according to class and confusing interface. Class Discussion Forums Each Coursera class contains its own set of discussion forums. These can be used to seek out suitable group members. The drawbacks to this method includes narrowing down your search by specific areas and to those with similar time zones. Google Pushpins By using “My Maps” on Google, and posting the results on the Coursera Class page, Students are able to find where exactly their classmates are from and can ascertain whether or not they would be suitable teammates. They can then contact each other and form groups in that fashion. Sign on to Google Gmail account Using “My Maps” on Google+ display where you are and a description about yourself Playbook Virtual teams will increase with the advances in technology. These teams will be using technology where they are physically in different locations yet will be expected to collaborate and to produce as efficiently as though they were in the same location. A team in the same physical location has been the preferred method of conducting meetings and working on projects. Current technology can be used to mimic team collaboration meetings and to some extent exceed previous meeting environments. The best team project happens when the members trust each other and communicate, collaborate, and appreciates each of the members contributions. The goal is to find the optimal platform that will mimic these elements allowing the team members and therefore the team to thrive. To do this we begin with a virtual team "Playbook". This will establish the structure and mindset of the team members so they will have a similar understanding of how to interact with each other and as a team to accomplish the project objectives. '' “Playbook”'' Why do we call it a "Playbook"? Not Constitution so it allows for modifications by the team. Why call it Play? We as humans seem more motivated and creative when we consider doing something as play. We will remain with it longer. Time speeds by when we are doing something we like and we like to play. As a playbook the thought is that the goal is for the team to work like a team. Individuals can see how they are part of team for each play. Team can see how individuals contribute to the team. If the Team values the individuals then the individual feels valued For those star players they will either conform to the team mentality or self opt out. A hint of what makes a good team: Practice, Practice, Practice 'Purpose' Why is there a group needed? Is it because of a project or an event for people? '' Project: ''The project you chose may depend on if you want to get better at a skill or some objective. You may want self improvements in relating with others. You may want to improve your skills & talents on things you previously knew or a new skill you want to practice on or try out. You may want additional knowledge in certain areas. Resources may be the reason you chose a project. May depend on if we have the proper equipment and space to play. We might have a new piece of equipment. You may have the opportunity to be in a new environment and want to collaborate with others. '' People:'' may influence your reason for meeting as you may have an event that is more than one person can handle. Sometimes depends on who else is doing a project as you may find that you want to be associated with a group that you can learn with or a group of friends. '' Other:'' There may be some other reason that you want to get involved with a group of people that may have expertise in areas that can assist you with your problem. 'Process' How to play with others? ''A culture is established as to what actions are acceptable. This is for the team members to act with other members in order that the group may accomplish the goal. ''Ground Rules Play nicely. Be a team player - which means team considerations over individual ego. Communicate! Let the team know if you have any Individual needs and if you see things in a perspective that may be of a benefit to the team. The team status with relation to the goal should communicated and what needs to be done by individual. Show up for practice! Virtual Team recommended procedures: '' Great teams function as a single unit; it is the team that is successful, not just one individual playe Connect Technologically See possible platforms below. Connect Personally Share part of yourselves. This can be done at the first 15minute of each meetining. Allow for idea-sharing documents on blog. This can be individual and or a group document that links to individual documents. Team Unity / Team Connection / Connect Team Common vision / goal known by all Team members should accomplish their tasks while moving collectively as a team. Non participation by a member should be discussed and resolved with individual. Team unification can be done using symbols, mottos, etc. Leadership will be necessary at certain points along the project. This can be done in a number of ways. Some of these will require more trust from the team and might allow more opportunities to clarify member's perspectives. Could have a Coach or facilitator (we will use coach to correlate with playbook) that sees the overall goal and could keep the team going in the same direction. Can chose one person to be coach or can switch to different members weekly depending on the meetings. Could have rotating coaches that lead based on project due dates and they can assign tasks appropriately. The leader needs to keep their eye on: the clock, the goal, the competition, the vision and the process (how to get there.) The leader should see the broader viewpoint and could see opportunities and obstacles. The leader may be required to make "critical" decisions when necessary. This can be done in various ways here are a few: The Team Members can provide input from their perspectives to help the leader decide. Decisions can be done via a vote. The leader can get input from select members he considers experts at that stage. The leader can make the decision based on his/her own experiences and skills. The leader can announce how the decision is going to be made or the leader can make the decision not reveling what influenced their decision. The coach shares observations and recommendations and the team member listens and asks questions. Together, they seek clarity and understanding and improvement. ''Best Practices Information Consider Writing and Decision-making processes. Who makes the decisions if required when it is due. Schedule routine times for meetings/ do this early and it will assist in momentum building as well as provide social connections among the members. Task management should be determined early so taskings and assignments can be distributed either voluntary or by need. Collaboration for tasks can also be done. All members should understand the basic procedures so they know how to collaborate with each other in a respectful and dignified manner. '' Finally Practice, Practice, Practice'' Practice in the Process as you work with others so that through the process members and assist each other and though this the relationships and understandings occur between members. Test your ideas if possible while you are working towards your final product. Practice on the Field you will be competing. If possible use the same environment or place/equipment that you will be using if you are going to present your project for some authority to review. Platform Matrix Platforms to Consider * While Google+ does not have tools specifically designed for these features, there are tricks outlined below that would allow you to accomplish these items. To ensure success of a virtual team, there are several platforms that can be utilized, however that presents part of the challenge. Technology has allowed us to virtually meet with others and collaborate remotely, but which platform is the most comprehensive? Which platform would allow team members to thrive by incorporating elements of their individuality while still supporting all the necessary tools to succeed? And which platform brings all the critical tools together into a single place to prevent team members from needing to juggle each tool they want to use separately? Recommended Platform: Google+ has appeared to bring all the tools that would help a team not only accomplish their goals, but to truly thrive as a team. Google+ incorporates all the best features of a virtual collaboration tool, from video chat, to simultaneous document editing that allows team members to share ideas as if they were in the same room. Google+ also allows members to showcase their individuality through their profile pages, and by providing an easy method of providing thought and feedback by posting threads. Any group that creates a community of their own on Google+, can easily collaborate on documents, video chat with each other, share a calendar to organize events, and provide a discussion forum for all members. And if Google+ doesn't provide all the tools that your team is looking for, there are optional applications that can be added to Google+ for supplementary tools that have been integrated to be seamless within the Google+ platform. While some of these apps are available at an additional cost, the basis of the Google+ platform is free of charge, and provides the tools that are most critical to the success of a virtual team. Nuts and Bolts Google Apps - this link following will provide an broad overview of the capabilities for those who have Google App accounts primarily for business. While many of these are not accessible to non-business users the link shows an overview of some that are available to regular gmail accounts: http://www.youtube.com/watch?feature=player_embedded&v=vNJUL92y9wo Gmail is required to get a G+ account. When you log into Gmail and open a G+ account you will have access to the following features below that will allow for social connections between your friends and coworkers as well as collaboration through documents and presentations: New Gmail Account- This link provides reasons to switch to a gmail account, however it is recommended that you create a new gmail account and maintain your old email as a backup: https://mail.google.com/mail/help/intl/en/whygmail.html Features- This link shows in one page some of the overall features you will gain by having a gmail account: https://mail.google.com/mail/help/intl/en/features.html Google Plus- these links show advantages of expanding your gmail account to a more social G+ blog platform allowing easier sharing and community building: http://www.google.com/+/learnmore/features.html Photos: https://www.google.com/+/learnmore/photos/ Videos: https://www.google.com/+/learnmore/better/youtube/index.html Maps: https://www.google.com/+/learnmore/better/maps/index.html Google Drive - for collaboration sharing documents with others this link shows you the features available: http://www.google.com/drive/start/features.html ...+ More Latest activiy Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library.